Heroine Quest 42
<--Heroine Quest 41~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 43-> ---- Chapter 42: Bird and Fish Cost to Start: 4 Stamina Group Bonus: Rufa & Leemo:+30AP, +10DP, +40HP whenever you move Location: Polar Glacier Enemies Encountered: Nevall, Marauder, Frozen Master, Doom Beast Objective: Unravel the Phoenix Clan's mystery Reward: 2 Fire Stone, 2 Ice Stone, 1 Demon Stone, 6,000 EXP, & Unlock New Boss: Doom Beast, & Unlock Heroic Route: H Polar Glacier ---- Dialogue: Rufa is in green, Leemo is in purple, Uncle Gabe is in orange, Enemies are in red, Lime green is "Inner Voice" ---- Rufa: "I just went to volcano Que'lor. Nevall is not there." Leemo: "Maybe he went to the glaciers to find Sofi?" Uncle Gabe: "It's so strange! You guys happen to know why the sea level is so much higher than yesterday?" Rufa: "Aw! Nevall might have really gone to the glaciers! We should go immediately!" Leemo: "Okay, let's go!" Uncle Gabe: "Hey, why is everybody gone so quickly?" ~~ Enter Polar Glacier ~~ Leemo: "Geez, there are burns everywhere! So much ice has melted! This is all the work of Nevall?! Hey, some people seem to be arguing up ahead." Rufa: "It's Saint Sofi and Nevall!" Move to Yellow Tile: Sofi: "You've shown incredible prowess even under such disadvantageous environment. Nevall, you are perhaps as they say, the strongest Phoenix clan heir ever lived." Nevall: "My fury was fueled up thanks to you!" Sofi: "I know anything I say is useless now." Nevall: "I am glad you realized that. Now, die!" Leemo: "Nevall, wait!" Nevall: "You guys stay away from this! This vicious snake will die today!" Fight: Nevall Nevall: "............" Nevall, the Phoenix: "Back off! You guys are not my enemies!" Leemo: "His power is stronger than before...! This is his real power?" Move to Yellow Tile: Nevall, the Phoenix: "It's over!" Sofi: "............" Frost Knight: "!!!" Nevall, the Phoenix: "?! Lydia? Why are you still helping her?! She lied to us! She wants to sacrifice us for her own sake. ...You can't even use you "Inner Voice" inside that armor? You need this pocket watch to undo the curse too, right? Here, catch!" Frost Knight: "!" !!! *blinding white light covers the area* (Listen to me!) Rufa: "?!" Leemo: "What was that? Who was talking? But... it didn't feel like I heard it with my ears?" Rufa: "This must be the fabled "Inner Voice"... Only one in a million children with northern lineage is born with this rare gift." Pisces Clan: "We apologize for our late arrival!" Fight: Marauder Lydia: (Everyone stop!) Nevall: "Lydia......" Lydia: (Nevall, I am grateful for everything you've done for me, but my twin sister is not the kind of person you think she is) Sofi: "Lydia, this is not the time to explain my intentions! If she finds out you are here, everything will be wasted." Nevall: "Lydia, you knew this all along?" Lydia: (No, I was sealed inside the cursed armor by Sofi against my will. But soon I realized what she was trying to do... Sofi, she wants to sacrifice herself to let us live!) Nevall: "What?! What do you mean by that?" Lydia: (It all started in a very special occasion, where I overheard the priestess's inner thoughts. That's when I first learned that if the ritual was to take place, both Sofi and I will lose our lives. That's why Sofi decided to hide me inside the cursed armor and tell the priestess that I've died in an accident. Apparently, the priestess did not believe Sofi's words. That's why the ritual has been delayed till this day.) Move to Red Tile: Leemo: "I have a question. Why must there be a sacrificial ritual?" Marauder: "Such insolence! If we don't send the guardian beast our offerings, the guardian beast's fury will fall upon everyone!" Leemo: "Isn't a guardian beast supposed to protect you? Why does it sound like it is eating you people." Marauder: "The offering is only a fair trade to get the blessings of our guardian beast. More people are getting sick this year compared to last year, all because the ritual hasn't been performed as planned." Leemo: "Such nonsense. Even if what you said is true, you guys are willing to sacrifice the lives of others so you can feel safer?" Marauder: "This rituals has been passed down for countless generations! You outsiders should keep your mouths shut on things you know nothing about!" Rufa: "The seeds of terror have been planted in their minds for too long... They can't be easily persuaded to suddenly think logically." Leemo: "They claim to do everything for the clan, yet they shove their saints into the fire with their own hands. How pathetic!" Sofi: "Please stop the fighting. If the sacrifice of my life is required, then I am willing to die for the sake of my people." Nevall: "Saying that won't solve anything." Leemo: "Did you guys notice the pungent smell?" Rufa: "The smell......Ahh! Mesmerizing incense!" # Incense? Come on, it smells... awful...... # Mesmerizing incense? Seriously? So... old-fashioned... # Zzzz... # Zzzz... Event: You fall asleep...... Nothing good comes from sleeping on icy snow. -2 Stamina, Someone in the group is Frostbitten! Leemo: "Umph... how long... did I fall asleep for?" Rufa: "About 30 minutes... The other clan people are all still asleep. Nevall and the two saints were gone when I woke up." (Booooom!) Rufa: "The explosion seems to have come from above." Move to Red Tile: Event: The ice bridge is broken. There is a fair distance to the other side. Should we jump? # Jump to the other side # Drop down steadily then take the climbing route # You made the jump! Shortcut discovered! You end up in another place! (skip Frost Giant battle) OR You guys fell down! -350HP, Someone in the group is Injured! # You drop down carefully. Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Frost Giant Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Frozen Master Move to Destination Tile: Nevall: "Great timing! Can you guys help me carry those two to a safe place? They've not awaken from the incense yet. This old woman is much tougher than she appears to be." Old Lady: "No way! I've waited long enough for the younger sister to return! The ritual must be started RIGHT NOW! Doom Beast!!!" Doom Beast: "Rawwrr!!!" Leemo: "Sheesh, don't tell me this is their clan's guardian beast. I am going to puke!" Old Lady: "Now, cut their spirit link and pull their spirits from their bodies! Remember to leave one body like before. You can eat the other one." Doom Beast: "Rawwrrr!!!" Rufa: "This monster seems to be capable of pulling a person's spirit out from his or her body." Leemo: "That evil-looking old woman is completely ignoring us. Let's take care of that ugly monster first!" Fight: Doom Beast Quest Complete! ???: "...You've kept us waiting for too long this time... Still, no souls?" Old Lady: "!!! Th...There were some accidents! M...Master might have to wait a little longer!" Mayloo: "Lizz......we still waiting? Die, maggot!" Old Lady: *Chop* Lizz: "Maggot...... Ugly even when dying... Hmmm...... Why don't you go this time." Another Old Lady: "As you wish, master. I will return with quality twin souls soon." Lizz: "Go now! ......Mayloo and I have been hungry for too long......" Category:Polar Glacier Category:Heroine Quests Category:Heroic Route Category:Fire Stone Category:Ice Stone Category:Demon Stone